


dance inside.

by chocobrosvevo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, ItaHina - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrosvevo/pseuds/chocobrosvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the heirs of two of the most powerful clans in Konoha unite in marriage. Confessions ensue.</p><p>Cross-posted on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different from the one I posted on FFN. Mainly in that this was proof-read and edited like, a gazillion times.

Words were never exchanged between the both of them. A nod here, a sigh there. Silence was something precious both heirs appreciated. 

It was an arranged marriage but they did not find the will to fight such an agreement. They were good friends, after all. Any awkwardness on their part was shrugged off if only for the sake of peace. 

And their clan, their fathers reminded them. 

They were two diverging paths, they had reasoned. Little did they know that their paths ultimately led to each other. 

A little time, a little affection and somehow this marriage of convenience evolved into something much more than that. 

Itachi was the perfect man, Hinata had come to the conclusion one winter evening. But she didn't love him for that. He was an enigma of a man. His quirks and simple gestures. The rare upturn of the corners of his elegant lips. The way he whispered her name in a moment of passion. It was inevitable that she'd fall madly in love with the man. He was too damn perfect. 

Hinata was no less perfect, Itachi had surmised that very same evening. The winter chill did nothing to pale his little Hyuuga's beauty. It only made her more beautiful. More captivating.

The biting cold made her cheeks redder than usual and her features glowed more and more each day. He attributed that to something that was related to her burgeoning belly but he reckoned that would have to wait. She would tell him eventually, she always did. 

Perhaps it was fate that brought them together. He never really believed in the superstitions of the olden days but perhaps, just this once, he'd believe in fate, if only to explain how lucky he was to have her in his life. For all the genius that he was, fate was the only logical explanation for it all. 

 

That very same night, Itachi laid in bed waiting for her. He wasn't quite the vocal person like his brother was but tonight, he wanted to scream to the heavens how much he loved his little sun. 

A weasel who loved the sun. He muses that it was quite poetic.

Hinata had revealed herself from the bathroom they shared as she walked towards their bad, gently extricating the covers so as to lay beside him. She kept a friendly distance. They always kept a distance. 

No more, Itachi had vowed. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he inhaled the scent of her hair. Lavender. 

Fitting, he had thought. His chest to her back, his untied hair fanning her shoulders, he briefly wondered if the gods had carved Hinata for him.

Hinata was caught off guard. Itachi was never so bold unless he had a need. And even those times were incredibly rare. 

"Hinata," Itachi had started. He felt her surprise. He wasnt going to startle her with such a confession too soon. He had to gauge her feelings, if only to save his pride. And his heart, his conscience whispered. "Have I ever done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" 

Now, Hinata was truly surprised. "Not at all, Itachi. What makes you say so?"

"Well, for one, you have yet to tell me the upcoming arrival of a new guest in our midst." He smirked. He made the fortunate discovery once during the first of their many minute squabbles that followed soon after. She was too adorable when she was riled up. He couldn't help but egg her on. 

"How did you—" She stopped herself. Of course. Itachi was not the most gifted shinobi in Konoha for no reason. Puffing her cheeks, she responded. "Never mind. I underestimate you too often." 

"Well?"

Biting her lip, she continued, "I just didn't know how you'd react." She resisted poking her fingers together. She knew Itachi liked that habit of hers. It made her look ten times more adorable, he had said once. Suppressing a blush, she looked away from his piercing gaze. It made her feel too much. 

Sighing, Itachi understood. She retained many of the insecurities from when she was a Hyuuga. She was an Uchiha now. He would remind her. He was sure now. She held some affection for him if she feared how he would react. He had more to prove but for now, for now, this would suffice.

"It makes me happy to know what you are with child, Hinata," he gently caressed her cheek, gently wiping away a stray that she apparently hadn't noticed. "I love you too much to be mad. I'm glad that what we shared bore fruit." 

He kissed her on her temple then, as if to affirm his confession.

The dark-haired woman was stunned for a split second. That split second was enough time for her to process what her husband had said. Eyes welling with unshed tears of joy, she lunged for him, turning to him as she returned his embrace. 

"I love you, too, you silly Uchiha."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental fic in that I had to create an ItaHina interaction and let me just say: this was hard. I might come back to this and chop it up but I'll leave it for now. Honestly one of my favorite rare-pairs so I hope I did it justice. :-)


End file.
